Characters
'A' *Ace-3,4-''One of Richard Needly's most trusted friends; a master swordsman who led a rebellion against William Wellington; part of the Needly Council'' *Agent Bunnyman-4-''The brother of Rabbitman and a leading field agent for The Bureaucracy '' *Agent Drovel-3,4-''The top agent for The Bureaucracy'' *Agent Rabbitman-4''-The brother of Bunnyman and a leading field agent for The Bureaucracy '' *Atnas-1,4-''One of the last frost mages to ever live; killed his brother Santa prior to the Great Duffle War; lived on Icicle Mountain during The Reign of Van Needly; built SNOMNBOT-16'' 'B' *Barry-2-''One of the Trees of Life; guards the ninth sword'' *Big Bionic Exconvencey-1,2-''A robot minion present in Exconvencey's army; originally manufactured by Zonroe Industries '' *Big Bionic Joe-2-''A robot minion present in Van Needly's army'' *Big Clinger-1,2-''A spider-like minion present in Van Needly's army'' *Big Girly Joe-1-''A soldier variant present in Van Needly's army'' *Big Jetpack Exconvencey-2-''A soldier variant present in Exconvencey's army'' *Big Joe-1,2,4-''A soldier variant present in Van Needly's army '' *Big Moler-1,2-''A mole-type minion present in Van Needly's army'' *Big Winged Joe-1,2-''A soldier variant present in Van Needly's army'' *Bionic Exconvencey-1,2-''A robot minion present in Exconvencey's army '' *Bionic Joe-1,2,4''-A robot minion present in Van Needly's army '' *Bonjama'-1,3,4-''An abormally large and powerful fire snake; nicknamed "The Secret Serpant; o'ne of the Gate Guardians; guards the lava river; ruled over Lava Palace during the reign of Van Needly'' *Bootin' Bill-3 *Boylan-3 *Bruiser-3,4 '''C *Captain Cook-4-''A notorious pirate that stole from Richard Needly during the rule of William Wellington; confronted by Needly and Bruiser almost 30 years later'' *Captain Joe Van Needly-1,4-''The highest ranking member of Van Needly's army; served as a bodyguard to Van Needly and organized the invasion of Richard Von Needly's Land'' *Chardon Exconvencey-1,2-''The king of the Western lands; created the concept for the Bionic Exconvencey before the plans were stolen; originally fought against Van Needly until the Master Crown put him under a spell; attempted to control the world through the Sword of Life'' *Chardon's Elite Mainman-2 *Chardon's Mainman-2 *Claude-1,2 *Clinger-1,2 *Cloud Cannon-2 *Cloud Cannoneer-2 *Cynthia Needly-3 'D' *Dark Spirit-4-''The living'' manifestation of dark energy; formed from the broken shards of Nastzard's wand; corrupted Dr. 705 and created dark energy copies of Dr. 705, Svent, Joseph Van Needly, and Nastzard; was part of the Vindictas Trio *Devon Field-2-''The commander of Exconvencey's army; owner of Devon Field's Fields; brother of Jacob Field; betrayed Claude after they made it through'' *Draglar-1,2,3,4-''One of the Trees of Life, serves as the leader of the group; created the Trees of Life after the Sword of Life was broken; has an emerald embedded in his head to match that of the Sword of life; has the ability to fire lasers out of his emerald'' *Dr. Zonroe III-1,3,4-''Grandson of Zonroe, son of Zonroe II; exhibited a high level of intelligence since he was a child; built Zonbot at the age of 7; obtained ownership of Neon Metroplex through an illegal buyout, built his lab in the Metroplex; stole the designs for Chardonn Exconvencey's bionic soldier; hired Slither to oversee lab production and guard from intruders '' *Dr. 705-3,4 *Duck Thug-1 *Duckling-1 *Duffle Dog-4 *Duffle Wizard-3 'E' *Elite Sandsoldier-2-''A minion made out of sand present in Exconvencey's army'' *Etch-2 *Excamovencey-2-''A robot minion present in Exconvencey's army'' *Extron- 'F' *Factus-2 *Fishums-2 *Flamin' Joe-1,2 *Fredrick McCoy-4 *Freeze-Fraud-1,2 *Froster-3,4 'G' *Girly Joe-1,2 *Grand Cloud Army General/Gamma Troll Captain-2(GCAG),4(GTC) *Grand Royal Guard-2 *Grand Supply Guard-1,2 *Grandpa Jones-1 *Granny Jones-1 *Grass-Man-Thing-2 'H' *Hawk-4 *Henry Dango-3-''A Farmer who lived south of Richard Needly's Castle; owned a farm, which was turned into a fortress at the request of Rogar after the destruction of Needly's castle; invented the Triplane and had an elite troop of bodyguards; killed by Richard Needly'' 'I ' *'''-------------------''' 'J' *Jacob Field-2 *Jetpack Exconvencey-2 *Joe Van Freezly-2 *Joe Van Needly-1,2,4 *Johnathan McCoy-4 *Joseph Van Needly-1,2,3,4 *Joseph Von Needly-1,2,3,4 *J.M. Cloud-2 'K' *Kalla-2 *Kennings 'L' *Lavizard-3,4 *Lil' Joe-1,2 *Lil' Winged Joe-1,2 'M' *Mac- *Maple-1,2 *Master Crown-1,2,4 *Medical Duck-1 *Mega Flamin' Joe-2 *Midnight Man-2 *Mister Twister- *Mokul-3,4 *Molenator- *Moler-1,2 *Mountain Leon-2 'N' *Nastzard-3,4 *Never Wing-2 *Nico- *Nidren-1,2 *Noon Man-2 'O' *Orkney- *Orkuu-3,4 'P' *Paris-1,2 *Patron- *Phantalve- *Pieramid-2 'Q' *'''-------------------''' 'R' *Rallm-2 *Red Maple-2 *Rhino Berserker- *Rhino Servent- *Richard Needly-3,4 *Royal Guard-2 *Royal Guard X-2 *Rumble Bee-2 'S' *Sandclops-2 *Sandsoldier-2 *Sarsapple-3 *Shadow Soldier-1,2 *Shadow Wolf-1,2 *Sir Quackcelot-1,2,4 *Slade-2 *Slither-1,4 *Sludge-3 *Spaghetti Yeti-1 *Spruce-1,2 *Super Joe Van Needly-1,2 *Supply Guard-1,2 *Supply Guard X-1,2 *Svent-3,4 'T' *Techno- *Technowizard(Boss/Playable Character)-3,4 *Technowizard(Enemy)-2 *The Leash-4 *Tiki-4 *Tree Minion-1,2 'U' *Ultimate Royal Guard-2 *Ultimate Supply Guard-2 'V' *Velcor-3,4 *Volcano Raino Rhino- 'W' *Willy-1,2 *Winged Joe-1,2 *Witch Doctor-4 *Wizard-Lady-Thing-2 *Wolf-1,2 'X' *'''-------------------''' 'Y' *'''-------------------''' 'Z' *Zachary McCoy-4 *Zalter-1,2 *Zonroe-3,4 *Zonroe II-3,4 'Other' *'Amajnob-1,3 *???-1,2